Brian Cummings
Brian Cummings (born March 4, 1948) is an American voice actor. Animation Voice Work 'Animation' *2 Stupid Dogs (1993-1994) - Hollywood *A.T.O.M. (2005) - Vinnie the Mass *ABC Weekend Specials (1985) - Additional Voices *All-New Dennis the Menace (1993) - Additional Voices *Animaniacs (1994) - Announcer (ep58) *As Told By Ginger (2002) - Principal Huliski (ep28), Reporter#1 (ep28) *Batman: The Animated Series (1992) - Reporter (ep30) *Beethoven (1994) - Additional Voices *Ben & Izzy (2008) - Omar *Bill & Ted's Excellent Adventures (1990) - Additional Voices *Bobby's World (1992-1993) - Additional Voices *CBS Storybreak (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *ChalkZone (2004) - Ranger McRanger (ep26), Theme Park Voice (ep26) *Denver, the Last Dinosaur (1988) - Morton Fizzback, Professor Funt *Dink, the Little Dinosaur (1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Adventures of the Gummi Bears (1987-1991) - Sir Tuxford (eps23-64), Artie Deco, Grubbi (ep47) *Disney's Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's DuckTales (1987-1989) - Additional Voices *Disney's Goof Troop (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Quack Pack (1996) - Additional Voices *Disney's Raw Toonage (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's TaleSpin (1990) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Emperor's New School (2006-2008) - Additional Voices *Disney's The Little Mermaid (1992) - Additional Voices *Disney's Wuzzles (1985) - Additional Voices *Disney Sofia the First (2018) - Bash (ep97), Brick (ep97) *Droopy, Master Detective (1993) - Additional Voices *Duckman: Private Dick/Family Man (1996) - Additional Voices *Fantastic Max (1989) - Additional Voices *G.I. Joe: A Real American Hero (1986) - Additional Voices *Garfield and Friends (1991) - Additional Voices *Johnny Bravo (2004) - Carney (ep62), Mastro Vac (ep62), Random Man (ep62) *K・10・C: Kids' Ten Commandments (2003) - Aaron, God, Raca (ep3) *Kissyfur (1988) - Additional Voices *Little Dracula (1991) - Garlic Man *Pac-Man (1983) - Additional Voices *Pole Position (1984) - Additional Voices *Potsworth & Co. (1990) - Additional Voices *Pound Puppies (1986) - Additional Voices *Pretty Piggies (1990) - Additional Voices *Problem Child (1994) - Additional Voices *ProStars (1991) - Additional Voices *Richie Rich (1982) - Additional Voices *Rugrats (1991) - Conductor (ep7), Janitor (ep7), Wrangler (ep7) *Saber Rider and the Star Sheriffs (1987) - Additional Voices *Shirt Tales (1982-1983) - Additional Voices *Snorks (1984-1985) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man (1981) - Additional Voices *Teen Wolf (1986) - Additional Voices *Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (1994) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Don Coyote and Sancho Panda (1990) - Additional Voices *The Adventures of Raggedy Ann & Andy (1988) - Additional Voices *The Berenstain Bears Show (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The California Raisin Show (1989) - Additional Voices *The Jetsons (1985-1987) - Additional Voices *The Karate Kid (1989) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Prince Valiant (1991-1993) - Additional Voices *The Little Rascals (1982) - Additional Voices *The New Adventures of Zorro (1997) - Additional Voices *The New Scooby and Scrappy-Doo Show (1983) - Additional Voices *The Richie Rich/Scooby-Doo Show (1980) - Additional Voices *The Smurfs (1989) - Additional Voices *Tom & Jerry Kids Show (1990-1993) - Additional Voices *Where's Waldo? (1991) - Additional Voices *Widget (1992) - Additional Voices *Zazoo U (1990) - Additional Voices 'Animation - Dubbing' *Space Strikers (1995) - Master Phantom *Totally Spies! (2002) - Additional Voices 'Direct-to-Video Movies' *Annabelle's Wish (1997) - Brewster *G.I. Joe: The Movie (1987) - Dr. Mindbender *Kronk's New Groove (2005) - Additional Voices 'Movies' *Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Stove *FernGully: The Last Rainforest (1992) - Ock *Jetsons: The Movie (1990) - Additional Voices *The Jungle Book 2 (2003) - Additional Voices *The Legend of Sasquatch (2006) - Snarls (a.k.a Dawg) 'Shorts' *Saturday TV Funhouse (2002) - Additional Voices *What A Cartoon! (1996) - Gater (ep26), Guard (ep26), Male Eskimo (ep26) 'TV Specials' *A Flintstones Christmas Carol (1994) - Ghost of Christmas Present *Disney Sofia the First: The Mystic Isles (2017) - Bash *Disney We Wish You A Merry Walrus (2014) - Merry Walrus *Scooby-Doo! in Arabian Nights (1994) - Flying Carpet Driver, Royal Guard#2, Sultan *Shadow Strikers (1990) - Additional Voices *The Canterville Ghost (1988) - Additional Voices *The Crippled Lamb (2000) - Angel, Matthew, Nathaniel *The Moo Family Holiday Hoe-Down (1992) - Additional Voices *The Pink Panther in Pink at first Sight (1981) - Additional Voices Anime Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Little Nemo: Adventures in Slumberland (1989) - Additional Vocal Performer Audiobook/Comic Voice Work 'Read-Along Storybooks' *Disney Ariel's Christmas Under the Sea (1990) - King Triton *Disney Ariel and the Mysterious World Above (1990) - King Triton *Disney The Lion King: The Brightest Star (1994) - Crocodile Live-Action Voice Work 'Documentaries' *Once Upon a Dream: The Making of Walt Disney's Masterpiece Sleeping Beauty (1997) - Narrator Video Games 'Video Games' *Die by the Sword (1998) - Dwarf, Enric *Die by the Sword: Limb from Limb (1998) - Enric *Disney's The Emperor's New Groove (2000) - Additional Voices *Disney•Pixar Monsters, Inc. (2001) - James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Disney•Pixar Monsters, Inc. Scream Team (2001) - James P. "Sulley" Sullivan *Disney The Princess and the Frog (2009) - "Big Daddy" La Bouff *DreamWorks Bee Movie Game (2007) - Additional Voices *Evil Dead: A Fistful of Boomstick (2003) - Additional Voices *Rise of the Kasai (2005) - Baumusu *The Mark of Kri (2002) - Baumusu *Tron: Solar Sailer (1982) - MCP *WildStar (2014) - Chua, Marauder 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops (2006) - Dr. Nikolai Sokolov/Ghost *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater (2004) - Dr. Nikolai Sokolov/Ghost *Sekiro: Shadows Die Twice (2019) - Sculptor Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (107) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (6) *Years active on this wiki: 1980-2019. Category:American Voice Actors